This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Acquire additional evidence that CSC are present in HCC by identifying, isolating and characterizing CSC, CSCM and non-CSC from human and rat HCC cell lines. Specific Aim 2: Determine the status of the STAT3 signalsome in CSC and non-CSC. Specific Aim 3: For CSC showing constitutive activation, determine the effects of disrupting the signalsome. Specific Aim 4: Determine the status of the STAT3 signalsome in progenitors of HCC.